Be Careful For What You Wish For
by La.Louve.Noir
Summary: Ever wonder what how you would react if you happened to wind up in the world of Dean and Sam Winchester.  Do you think you would be able to handle it or better yet, do you think you can handle your own against the Winchesters.  Well, this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Dean or Sam Winchester, they are property of Kripke. But I'm borrowing them for my own purposes and Genesis is my own character that I created.

**Be Careful For What You Wish For**

**  
**

Genesis had just finishing spending the week in Florida visiting her family before she had to start her new job and now she was on her long lonely journey back to North Carolina. As she drove down the deserted highway, she was thinking about her family and how she was now going back to an empty apartment. Genesis couldn't stop thinking about how she wished that she had a more going on in her life, she was about to start a new job that was exciting but she wanted more out of life. She turned on her radio to break the silence in the car and also to fill her mind with lyrics instead of the loneliness.

Genesis had been driving her about a couple of hours and the highway was still deserted, she wondered where all the cars were but was kind of glad that the road was empty. The mixed CD that she made had just finished playing the last song and Genesis leaned over to grab her CD case to find another CD to listen to. When she leaned over, she swerved a little onto the shoulder on the road, she straighten her SUV and got back into the road. Once she got her SUV in place, she leaned over once again to grab her case, she was able to reach it, she put the case in her lap then started searching for another CD, she found the one that she was looking for and was about to insert it into her CD player when her cell phone rang. Genesis dropped the CD then grab her purse and started rambling through it to find her phone . By the song that was playing she knew it was her dad, she kept saying over and over , "Hold on, hold on. I'm coming, I'm coming."

Soon as Genesis found her phone, it stopped ringing, she looked at the screen and it read she had one message. She pressed the voicemail button on her phone and proceeded to listen to her message. It was just her father calling to see where she was at and telling her to call them, she deleted the message. She was pressed the speed dial number for the house and waited while it rang, just when someone answered, a deer ran out in front of Genesis' SUV, she dropped her phone, grabbed the steering wheel with both hands and swerved to miss hitting the deer. Because it had rained the night before, the road was wet and slippery and the speed that she was going, Genesis' SUV did a 360 and she ran off the road and into a tree.

When Genesis finally came around,, she felt a pain in her head and side, she groaned and opened her eyes, when she did , she realized that she was looking at the ceiling. She quickly sat up and felt a sharp pain in her head, she closed her eyes and breathed slowly. Once the pain subsided, she looked around and saw that she was in a motel room but the last she remembered was being in her SUV. She was trying to remember what happened and how she got here, while she was trying to piece together what happened, the door to the motel room opened and two figures walked in. When they saw that she was awake, one of them walked over to Genesis, "It's good to see that you are awake. If you're hungry we have some food."

When Genesis heard a strange voice, she quickly looked up and started to back away from the guy in front of her, she looked around the room and saw that there was another guy there as well. She scooted across the bed, trying to get away all the while the two guys are trying to reassure her that she was safe. Because she was trying to get away, she didn't realize that she was at the edge of the bed and fell on to the floor. When she hit the floor, she quickly stood up and became dizzy, she started to sway, when the two realized that she was about to fall, the shorter one came up behind her and caught her before she fell. Genesis opened her eyes and closed them quickly, she opened one eye than closed it, she opened them again and looked in the face of the man that caught her, she said, "Either I'm still sitting in my truck bleeding to death or I'm on some really good meds."

Genesis looked at the guy that was holding her then looked around the room and saw the other guy, then she saw all the different items around the room, she knew that she wasn't in Kansas anymore. The last thing on her mind before she passed out again was that she was in the arms of one Dean Winchester.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Genesis came around, she opened one eye at a time, hoping to find that she was either still in her SUV or at least in a hospital. But unfortunately she was still in the same motel room, she turned her head to the right and saw that the familiar forms of Dean and Sam Winchesters, she rubbed her eyes to make sure that she was seeing things correctly, she looked back up and they were still there. She closed her eyes again and groaned, "God, why me? This can't be happening."

When Sam and Dean heard the young woman from the bed behind them, they turned and looked at her, they were arguing about who was going to go over there and try to figure out who she was and how she come to be laying out in the middle of nowhere.

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head at this brother then got up and slowly approached the young woman, he sat on the other bed and watched as she became more alert when she heard him come close, she looked at her when she sat up and moved further away from him so Sam kept his voice low to keep the situation calm and soothing, "I know you are probably scared but we are not going to hurt you. We just want to know what your name is and if you need to call anyone to let them know that you are ok."

Genesis looked at Sam then looked over at Dean who was sitting at the table behind Sam. when he saw her looking at him, he gave her a small smile, she nodded at him then turned her attention back to Sam. She closed her eyes trying to see if it was all a dream, she knew that there is no way she could be in the presense of Dean and Sam Winchester, she thought 'Yeah maybe Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki' and that was wishful thinking. Genesis needed to know if she was dreaming or if she was unconscious somewhere so she did what any sane person would do in her situation, she pinched herself really hard. "OW...dangit, that freakin' hurts. Oh lordy jesus, if that hurts that means that this and you two are real and not some hallucintation brought on by some really good medications. And I could use of those right about now."

Sam raised an eyebrow at the young woman when she pinched herself and mentioned something about some medications, he leaned towards her, "Yes, we are real and no you are not in a hospital but I'm thinking that maybe we should think about taking you to one. We just want to make sure that you are okay. I'm Sam and that guy behind me is my brother, Dean. We are not going to hurt you but we would like to know how you got in the middle of nowhere."

Genesis rubbed her arm where she had pinched herself and looked back up at Sam, she closed her eyes trying to the thought that she was in the presense of Sam and Dean Winchester. She opened her eyes and frowned when it finally sunk in that Sam said that they found her in the middle of nowhere, she looked at him, "I'm um...Genesis and I was driving down the highway going back home when I swirled trying to miss hitting a deer and ran into a tree"

Sam looked back at Dean then looked back at Genesis, "Umm.. Genesis, that's the thing, when we found you, there was no car, you were just laying in the middle of the road. You had no ID so we didn't know who to call so we brought you here."

Genesis looked at Sam confused, "What do you mean that I was just laying in the road. I remember driving my truck down the highway and I know when I hit the tree I was still in my truck, I think. But even if I was thrown from my truck, it should have been there." Genesis stood up slowly and was about to fall over when Sam went to steady her, she put her hands up and stepped out of his reach.

When Genesis got up and started walking around the room, Dean stood up and got his gun out, he knew that she looked normal but with all they have encountered, he could never be too sure. Genesis wasn't paying much attention to what was going on, all she could think about was that she was no where near home and it looked like she couldn't go home. She had no idea how or why she was here but she knew that stressing about it wasn't going to help. She was also trying to think of what she was going to the Sam and Dean, she could just come out and say 'Hey, I watch you guys on TV every Thursday night.', they would surely think that she was crazy or worse yet a demon. She knew that she had to tread lightly with them, she was so caught up that she didn't realize that she had walked over to where Dean until she ran into him. She almost fell down until he grabbed her shoulders to steady her, she looked up at him and smiled weakly. "Um...sorry about that, I guess I need to watch where I'm going."

Dean looked at Genesis and smiled back at her, 'Yeah sweetheart, so let's not make this a habit of me catching you. And sorry to tell you but there was no car or truck just you laying in the middle of the road. I could have ran over you."

Genesis looked up at Dean and rolled her eyes at him, "The name's Genesis not sweetheart and sorry if my passing out interfere with your driving. It's not like I plan to pass out in the middle of the road. I know that I was in a car because I was on the Highway 26 going back home."

Sam smiled when he heard Dean and Genesis' exchange, he walked over to where they were standing but when Sam heard Genesis say what highway she was on, he frowned, "Genesis ...um... there's no possible way you could have been on Highway 26, we found you on Highway 7?"

Genesis looked at Sam then looked over at Dean when he said where they found her, she closed her eyes and sighed, "OK, so where exactly is that?"

"Sweet...I mean Jennifer, we are in Georgia." Dean answered her with a frown, she looked over at Sam, he was wondering exactly who this girl was. First they find her out in the middle of nowhere with no car or ID and now she was saying that she had no idea where she was. She looked at her to see if there where any signs that she was a demon. Just to make sure, he grabbed a flask out of his leather jacket pocket, opened it up and threw some holy water on her and said, "Christos!"

Genesis was trying to figure out a cover story when she felt some water hit her face and clothes, she screamed and wiped the the water from her face and clothes, she looked up at Dean and saw that he had a flask in his hands, she turned to Sam and frown at them both, "What the world, why did you throw water on me? And it's Gen-e-sis, not Jennifer. Get it right."

Genesis backed away from the guys and was walking to the bathroom to dry off, "I guess at least you know that I am not a demon. You could have at least found another way to prove that, you just got my hair and clothes all wet. And I'm assuming that I don't have any other clothes."

Dean shrugged at Sam when he looked at him after he threw the holy water on her but when they heard her said something about proving that she was a demon, they both grabbed their guns and pointed them at her. Dean came up behind her, grabbed her arm then turned her around and threw her up against the wall, he yelled, "Who are you? And you better answer me before I put a bullet in your head."


	3. Chapter 3

Genesis flinched when she felt the cold steel from the barrel of Dean s gun pressed into her back; she closed eyes tight as her body was pushed against the wall. Listen before you waste your time and energy trying to send me back to hell, I m not a demon. I think my body produces enough iron on its own so if you could remove your gun.

Dean looked at Sam to see if he thought they could trust her, Sam nodded to let her go so she could explain herself. Dean slowly back away from Genesis and released his hold on her, she let out a breath when Dean let her go. When she turned around, she was not surprised to see that they have their guns pointed in her direction. Genesis leaned against the wall as she tried to think of a plausible explanation, she knew that if see told the truth, they would think that she was crazy. She looked at them and sighed as she decided to tell them the truth, You are probably not going to believe me but what I ve got nothing to lose. So here s my story.

I don t believe you. You really expect us to believe that crap? Dean exclaimed after they listened to Genesis story. Sammy, don t tell me you actually believe her?

I don t know. We did find her in the middle of nowhere and she did tell us things that only you and I would know. Sam replied.

But Sam, really a television show about us.

I know it sounds ridiculous but I swear I m telling the truth. I highly doubt I would make up something like this because I would surely wind up in the loony bin. I was surprised to say the least when I woke up and you two walked in. I know this is a lot to take in but you guys encounter weird and strange things on a daily basis so my being here should be a piece of cake. So what s the game plan to send me back? Genesis said.

Dean looked over at Sam to see if he had any ideas when he shrugged, Dean looked at Genesis and sighed, It seems like College Boy does not have any ideas so I guess we are stuck with you for the time being. Genesis rolled her eyes at Dean s comment. All this talk of parallel and alternate universe is making me hungry. Let s get something to eat. Dean stood up and grabbed his leather jacket and headed to the door.

Genesis looked at the guys astounded, So that s your plan, you want to eat. What the freak?

Dean looked over at her, Listen sweetheart, there s nothing much we can do tonight. Plus I m not sure I m buying that story and I think better on a full stomach. So get your butt in gear and let s go.

Genesis rolled her eyes as she slide off the bed and headed to the door, For starters, my name is Genesis or Gen, not sweetheart so get it right. Secondly I m not lying, just forget it. I might say something that I shouldn t and you re buying.

Dean looked Gen s retreating form than looked at Sam and frowned when he saw the smirk on his face, I have a feeling that she s going to be nothing but trouble.

Yeah, I kind of picked up on that. Let s go before she decides to hotwire your car. Sam laughed as he patted his brother s shoulder as Dean ran out the door.

When they got back to the motel, they had to decide who slept where, they flipped a coin and Sam and Genesis got the beds. She was feeling bad about it until she heard he cussing, Stop being such a big baby, the bed s big enough for the both of us. If you stay on your side, I will stay on mine. Now that is settled, can someone lend me a shirt to sleep in?

Dean handed Genesis one of his shirts, she smiled a thanks as she walked into the bathroom to change. Once the door was closed, the reality of everything began to set in; she could feel tears silently falling down her face as she thought of her family. After she was able to compose herself, she changed into the shirt and walked into the room. As she put her folded clothes on the dresser, she could feel their eyes follow her but decided to ignore them so she wouldn t freak out. She got in bed than rolled over and shut her eyes trying not to think about anything when she finally fell asleep.


End file.
